


Iron to Lodestone

by jelazakazone



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelazakazone/pseuds/jelazakazone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lancelot and Guinevere finally relieve some of that UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron to Lodestone

**Author's Note:**

> This was a challenge from lewisian_gneiss (who also beta'd which is always appreciated) and I've wrestled with whether or not to post it, but after 4.09, I need to have this out there. lolafeist carried this out much better than I did and they didn't even have sex in her version. I wrote this a few weeks ago and am just done struggling with it. Thanks also to claddagh_girl for the beta help!

Guinevere thinks she should love Arthur. She wants to love Arthur. But she loves the idea of King Arthur more than she loves the man standing in front of her gazing adoringly down at her. The prince is noble and gallant and cares for her, she thinks. She feels his passion is not just for her, though, it is for the whole kingdom. She wants to be the focus of one man’s attention. When the new recruit appears, she is drawn to him like iron filings to a lodestone and thoughts of Arthur are banished.

  
\-------

From the moment he entered her rooms, Gwen noticed that Lancelot could not take his eyes off her. That pleased and excited her. Arthur would look at her intently, but she always had the feeling his mind was tallying the grain stores as well. So, when Merlin asked Gwen to fit Lancelot for armour, Gwen took the new recruit’s measure very carefully, starting from the tips of his toes. While drawing the tape up his legs, across his chest, and around his waist, the seamstress chatted with him. She could not resist gently caressing his firm muscles under the cover of her work.

When Gwen looked at Lancelot, his gaze cut right through her. She felt he saw her for who she was and understood what she needed; she felt stripped and excited. As he raised his arms, she realized his scent was different to Arthur who smelled of lye soap, iron, and sweat. Lancelot carried odors of woodsmoke and pine needles over his own muskiness; she breathed his heady scent deeply, inhaling the aphrodisiacal perfume and tingling from head to toe. She could see his pupils dilate and contract in response to her proximity, her smiles, and her looks. When she measured his head for a helmet, she happily responded with fluttering eyelashes and coy looks, trying to stir his interest because she understood that he was attracted to her. She knew she’d not be able to stop thinking about the way he’d looked at her and the way he’d felt under her touch.

\--

Lancelot’s eyes had followed Gwen’s every movement during the fitting and he thanked her as she finished measuring. She demurely said, “We need men like you” and he was hooked. Gwen tried to backpedal saying, “well, not me, personally, but Camelot,” but he realized she’d been hooked too. He’d sealed their fate with a kiss when she’d offered her hand. It was an impulse he couldn’t resist. Leaving her, he felt giddy. Grateful to Merlin for his help in securing an audience with Arthur, he nonetheless hesitated to ask the manservant about Gwen. He could see the easy affection they had for each other and so was relieved to hear that they were indeed just friends. Lancelot was unable to stop thinking about her.

Shiny new armour arrived and Lancelot was pleased with the fit. He marvelled at Gwen’s ability to fit him in armour; it was heavy, but it did not bind. It flowed with his every movement and was a constant reminder of Gwen. His heart swelled when he remembered her care in measuring and the tenderness in her voice when she assured him that he was needed.

Training was exciting for Lancelot and the threat of a magical creature heightened his feelings and senses. As he navigated the palace, he would catch sight of Gwen across a courtyard and he would smile broadly at her and she would blush and smile coyly back. Or, they would pass each other in a tight corridor, and she would reach out and tenderly stroke his arm or hand, fingertips lightly tickling his bronzed skin. It didn’t take long before the gazes and grazes started to linger and set sensitive flesh tingling.

  
They found themselves alone one night, meeting by chance in an out of the way corridor. Lancelot caught Guinevere’s eye and she drifted over, maintaining eye contact and intensifying Lancelot’s feelings for her. He saw the invitation in her eyes and could not keep from smiling. Feeling his heartbeat quicken, he resisted the urge to pull her into his arms and inhaled deeply in a misguided attempt to control himself. The maid’s scent was heady and sent his blood rushing.  
\-----

Guinevere reached out and smoothed Lancelot’s already straight sleeve with her slightly damp palm. She smiled up at him and noticed her heartbeat. Stepping in even closer, she felt some tingling between her legs. Fitting one leg between his muscular thighs, she leaned in and raised her face to put her lips to his. She breathed in his now familiar scent and felt her face flush as their lips met. She reveled in the feel of his smooth warm lips on hers and when his tongue met hers, she moaned with pleasure.

She raised her hands up to hold Lancelot’s face and distantly noted how cold her fingers felt on his warm rough flesh. Twining her fingers in his hair and standing on tip toe, she sought to bring them closer together. Her only desire was to meld their flesh. Gasping, she broke off the kiss and trailed a hand down Lancelot’s shoulder and arm to grab his hand. Huskily she said, “There is an empty room just down this hallway,” and she quickly led the way.

\----

They turned the corner into the room and Lancelot gently pushed Gwen against the wall, eager to return to their kissing. Her heart sang as his hands roamed from her neck to her back to her full breasts. She eagerly responded and encouraged his caresses, roaming her hands over his chest and down around his firm arse. Lancelot rucked up Gwen’s skirts and rubbed a finger over her moist sensitive flesh. Lancelot filled her senses and was her entire world. She tasted him with her tongue and breathed in his heady scent; her breasts swelled from the attention they were getting from his hands and her clit was swollen. He was pleasuring all of her senses, inside and out. The kissing intensified and he rubbed her until she gasped out in pleasure, the outside world fading from her consciousness.

She tugged at his laces and he moaned when Gwen’s hand wrapped around the length of his hardness. Lancelot wrapped his hands around her firm buttocks and lifted her up, leaning her up against the wall for support. One arm around his shoulder, the other around his stiff cock, Gwen guided him into her opening and with a couple thrusts, he was enveloped in her slick flesh. Pleasure overcame her and she moaned again.  
\----

Once Gwen had guided Lancelot’s prick into her warm flesh, the outside world ceased to exist for him. Her groans intensified his need and desire for her. She clasped her hands behind his neck. Her hips moved to match his rhythm and soon they broke off kissing, each panting too hard to maintain the contact. Her warm panting on his bare neck served only to heighten his arousal. As her warm slick flesh contracted around his hard cock, Lancelot could not contain his own release and he bucked into her, seeing sparks behind his eyelids. A few more shuddering thrusts, and he leaned against the wall, cradling his precious love to his chest. He hummed pleasure in her ear and withdrew his softening length from her.

  
\---

Still holding on, she looked up at Lancelot and returned his hum of satisfaction. Woozy, they held on to each other and stumbled over to the nearby bed, collapsing on it with a light laugh. Lancelot kicked his boots off while Gwen slid her shoes off and they curled up together, contented, falling asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
